


Les Rois du Monde

by Haxxaholic



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Because of Reasons, Benvolio and Tybalt are everywhere, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romeo and Juliet References, Silva loves Shakespeare, Villa loves Silva
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 12:53:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6470668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haxxaholic/pseuds/Haxxaholic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silva’s favorite book was Romeo & Juliet and he would usually quote it to Villa at random moment. </p><p>Villa didn’t have any favorite book but Romeo & Juliet might or might not have become the one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les Rois du Monde

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SanSese](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanSese/gifts).



> For Cassy. :)
> 
> (because it's kinda your fault, I wasn't supposed to watch four versions of the musical. I only wanted to share Fabio.)
> 
> (and yes I know the title is no way related to the story, I tried my best, ok?)

_David Villa met David Silva the very first day of his new life._

*

Valencia was different than Madrid but _different_ was what David _desperately_ wanted.

When he turned 18, his parents forbade him to join the Madrid University to get the degree he wanted to study. They wanted him to get a nice and useful degree that would actually land him in a _good_ job. So instead, he studied _Business._ He loathed it and had no choice but to follow his parents’ order. It was getting harder every day to get up and go to his classes. His only moral support was his friends Iker and Sergio. His parents always wanted _more_.

Then one day, he just _snapped_ and left _everything_. His family, his friends, his _life_. He packed his bags, wrote a letter to his parents, took the money his grandparents left him and left Madrid. Of course, leaving everything he’d always known was hard at first, he missed Iker and Sergio but he didn’t regret packing his bags.

At 21, David _finally_ took control of his life.

*

_David Silva met David Villa the first day of his new life._

*

Valencia was _bigger_ than Gran Canaria but bigger didn’t necessarily mean _bad_.

David wasn’t a city boy, he loved his small island and his beautiful beaches. He would spend hours on them with his precious books. He loved literatures and could talk about Shakespeare, Dickens, or Hemingway for hours without getting bored. It wasn’t a big surprise to anyone when he enrolled to the Valencia University as an undergrad student, majoring in the Modern Languages and Literatures. He needed to move on, leave Gran Canaria and the memories of his deceased parents and overbearing relatives.

At 18, David was ready to start his new life and make his parents proud.

*

_Silva was a big romantic and believed in fate. Villa was more pragmatic and as romantic as a rock._

*

They met at their first night in Valencia University during a welcome party to the new students. Silva was talking to a boy named Juan when his eyes met Villa’s. The younger boy smiled and Villa fell, _hard._

*

_Villa was sarcastic and had a sharp tongue that landed him in lot of problems._

_Silva was friendly and had a way with words, it would usually take you a moment to understand he’d insult you._

 *

It only took two months for Villa to ask Silva out. It wasn’t romantic, there wasn’t any big declaration of love but Silva was used to Villa’s ways and just kissed the older boy.

* 

_Silva’s favorite book was Romeo & Juliet and he would usually quote it to Villa at random moment. _

_Villa didn’t have any favorite book but Romeo & Juliet might or might not have become the one._

 *

Studying two completely different subjects wasn’t easy for them; it meant they couldn’t meet as much as they wanted. Their jobs on the week-end didn’t help either.

They fought when things were getting too stressful for them but would take time to cool down before apologizing. Their only big fight happened a year into their relationship and it was caused by Villa’s parents sudden reappearance in his life, demanding that their son came back to Madrid with them.

Silva couldn’t understand the hatred between Villa and his family. They argued about it and Villa ended up storming out of their flat. He came back three days later, ashamed of his reaction and apologized.

“You do it once, David Villa, only _once_.” Silva told him and Villa nodded and quickly caught him in his arms.

(A few days later, Juan told Villa that Silva didn’t sleep, eat or attend his classes for three days and missed the deadline of a very important project because of him. Villa hated himself for doing this to his boyfriend.)

*

_Silva was the first to say the L word and used Shakespeare to confess it._

_“My bounty is as boundless as the sea,_

_My love as deep. The more I give to thee,_

_The more I have, for both are infinite.”_

_It took a moment for Villa to understand and when he finally did, he replied with a tasteful “Fuck, I love you too, you nerd.” and kissed a giggling Silva deeply._

 *

For their last year as university students, the literature undergraduates organized a trip to Verona.

Visiting Verona was one of Silva’s dreams and if Villa had to play with his relations to make it happen, no one had to know it. Just like no one said anything when a physical activity and sports science major joined the literature majors.     

*

_Villa liked Tybalt Capulet because he was a fighter who made mistakes that made him more human._

_Silva loved Benvolio Montague because he was a peacemaker with a bad temper and believed his story was sadder and more tragic than Romeo and Juliet’s._

_They both agreed Romeo was an idiot._

*

They were in Verona at the Casa di Giulietta in front of the famous balcony where Juliet stood while Romeo declared his love. Silva felt like he was dreaming, he’d read about this place again and again and he was finally in front of it.

He _knew_ Romeo and Juliet weren’t real, he _knew_ the balcony wasn’t even from the 13 th century but the romantic soul inside of him didn’t care. This place was beautiful, from the courtyard with a bronze sculpture of Juliet, to the many love notes stuck on the walls, and door of the place. Silva really, really loved the atmosphere surrounding the house. When the guide asked him if he wanted to be on the balcony like Juliet all these centuries ago? He immediately said yes. Villa refused to come with him and instead stayed in the courtyard, under the balcony.

*

_Villa secretly agreed with Silva about Benvolio’s story being even more tragic than Romeo and Juliet._

_Silva had a special place in his heart for Tybalt who kept making mistakes because he loved both Juliet and his name too much, too hard._

*

Villa had made a lot of mistakes in his life, but he knew the thing he was about to do wasn’t one. He could see Silva on the balcony looking so beautiful, so innocent with a huge smile on his face and stars in his eyes.

No, it wouldn’t be a mistake.

*

_Do you think we could be like Romeo and Juliet?” Silva asked one day._

_“God, I hope not. “ Villa replied. “Romeo was an idiot and Juliet was a sex addict.”_

_Silva laughed._

*

“Hey, Silva.” Villa said to attract his boyfriend’s attention. They weren’t alone, people were talking around them but Silva still heard him and looked down with a soft smile that made Villa’s heart start beating faster. “You know I am not romantic and shit so I am sorry in advance, ok?”

“Villa?” The younger boy asked and he leaned over the balcony. “What’s happening?”

“Shut up and listen, ok?” Villa groaned, people were starting to stare at them. “You once asked me if we could be like Romeo and Juliet and I told you no because they both suck and we deserve better. ” Villa didn’t pay attention to the cries of outrage around him, he only had eyes for Silva. “Instead, let’s give Benvolio and Tybalt the happy ending they deserve?”

Villa could see tears in Silva’s eyes, the students whispering around them but he didn’t look or hear them. Instead, he got on one knee and took out a tiny box.

“David, what do you say, let’s give them a happy ending?”

 *

_“Benvolio never had a happy ending, he lost everything from his parents to his best friends.” Silva murmured one night in their bed._

_“Tybalt was never loved by his parents and was just used as a weapon, he didn’t get his happy ending either.” Villa responded._

_Silva didn’t reply._

*

Breath caught in his throat, Silva couldn’t answer right away and was staring at Villa, his amazing, _incredible_ boyfriend of four years who was proposing to him in Verona, at Juliet’s house and … _he was saying he was not romantic?_

Taking a very quick intake of breath, Silva finally responded when he noticed Villa was fidgeting under the balcony because of the lack of answer. “Of course, _yes_!”

*

_"What Greater punishment is there than life when you've lost everything that made it worth living?" used to be Silva’s favorite quote of Romeo and Juliet._

_It stopped being his favorite when he met David Villa during this party in Valencia._

*

Various expression passed on Villa’s face at Silva’s reply, from anxiousness, to happiness, until it finally settled to a cocky smile.

“Good, thanks but you better come down now because I ain’t climbing this stupid balcony like the other idiot.”

Silva rolled his eyes but quickly nodded, he wanted to kiss this wonderful man so badly.

*

_“Did my heart ever love anyone before this moment? My eyes were liars, then, because I never saw true beauty before tonight.” Became Villa’s favorite quote of Romeo and Juliet after he finally read the book._

_It reminded him of a stunning smile and beautiful eyes when he met David Silva during this party in Valencia._

*

When Silva stepped, running, into the courtyard, Villa was still waiting with the small box. The younger boy didn’t stop and jumped into Villa’s arms.

“I love you, David.” Silva frantically whispered, his lips warm against the skin of Villa’s neck. “So, so much.”

Villa laughed and hugged Silva closer. “I love you too, you beautiful nerd.”

*

_“Do you think Tybalt and Benvolio could have a happy ending in an another life?” Silva wondered one evening as he was working on a paper._

_“I hope so. “ Villa replied, and, after thinking about the tiny box waiting in his travel bag, added “I know so.”_

_Silva gave him a stunning smile that literally took Villa’s breath away and went back to his paper._

**Author's Note:**

> I love Benvolio, okay? He's always been my favorite and will forever be.


End file.
